Forgotten
by cyber-koneko
Summary: Kai goes back to the abbey when forced by his grandfather, leaving his friends and his love for a certain raven haired blader behind, while at the abbey he is introduced to another member of the team & there's something familiar about her. ReixKai R&R Plz


Hewo!  
  
This is my first posted BB yaoi fic, so I'm sort of new to the concept, so please be kinda kind! I don't mind criticism and flames . .teehee . .- grabs fire extinguisher and her own flame thrower- wanna play?  
  
Any who, please tell me what you think, this is only the starting chap so keep that in mind! And there is a plot, which will develop if I should continue! R&R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the hotel room he was currently sharing with Rei, Kai sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the dark and relatively stormy night.  
  
This was it, his last night as a member of the Bladebreakers' team once again, once again he was to betray them for another team, but this time, it would not be by choice or by influence, it was by force. In truth, Kai had no other choice.  
  
Well, now, he had a choice but neither of his options were in his favour and the one he choose was more to his liking than the other.  
  
It was either betray the team once more, take back the Black Dranzer blade and work under the watchful eyes of bio volt and his grandfather while returning to the abbey OR he could refuse to ever betray his friends as he ad done once before and stand by them.  
  
But, his grandfathers threats, as Kai had learned, were never to be mistaken for empty ones. Kai couldn't risk what might happen to them if he stayed, what would happen to Rei.  
  
He listened past the pitter-patter of the rain on the windowpane and noticed steady and gentle breathing. But it didn't surprise him. He knew whom it belonged to.  
  
He turned to look at the raven-haired boy who lay asleep on the far bed, snoring softly as he curled into a ball.  
  
Kai smiled, a small smile but a smile none the less. It was a smile, which was unbeknownst to anyone else but himself. Turning way from his room mate once again he looked out at the rain and wind.  
  
He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and sighed. Well at least his grandfather didn't know about his feelings for the neko-jin, that would definitely be crossing the line. Not only was Rei a neko-jin, a species of human, which was despised by Kai's grandfather, but the fact the he was a 'he'. Kai had found his first love in, another boy.  
  
He was gay! Kai Hiwatari, was gay! Now whereas he accepted the fact that he did have feelings for the other boy, he didn't like the idea of it. Being brought up to believe that such same gender relationships were evil. He'd be more than disowned if his grandfather found out.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, he'd never tell Rei, he'd never tell a soul, he'd just keep it locked away for ever, until it was either forgotten about or dead. He knew his grandfather could read him lie a book most of the time but he obviously hadn't noticed this yet, so Kai was fairly confident that he would be able to keep it between only himself and his heart.  
  
Rei would more than likely hate him anyway, when he found out what Kai had done, again. They probably wouldn't find out for another two days. They were currently in Europe at the moment and would be returning to Japan the next evening. But Kai had a separate plane to catch. He would be leaving in the early hours of the morning, this morning! At about 4.30.am.  
  
Speaking of which, it was about 4.00am now. Standing up from the sill Kai approached the bed containing his sleeping roommate. He leaning down lightly, brush a few stray strands of hair from over the neko-jin's face.  
  
"Please forgive me!" he whispered softly but not enough to awake the other and the lightly brushed his lips passed Rei's forehead. Then straightening up again he left a followed piece of paper on the dresser, grabbed his ready packed rug-sack and left without a sound or with out another word.  
  
As he passed down the hallway he stopped at the room the others currently occupied, well Max and Tyson anyway. Taking the spare key he always kept for each room the team occupied he opened the door quietly and glanced into the dark room.  
  
Both boys lay sprawled across the king sized bed, practically lying on top of one another.  
  
( S/P: No! Not like that you dirty, dirty minded people. The bed is only used for sleeping . . and . . . . pillow fights!)  
  
Tyson snored loudly while Max just added a slight wheeze. Kai fought back a smirk, as he looked on at the too younger, sleeping boys. Quietly he closed the door again, locking it, then continued on to the last remaining breaker's room. Seeing as the young chief had fallen asleep on the bed with his lap top still open it was obvious he'd fallen sleep while working all night again.  
  
Walking slowly so as not to be heard Kai closed the laptop screen down, then turning to the dresser beside the bed he picked up Dranzer from where it sat motionless.  
  
'At least I wont leave you behind this time!' and with that he left, his 'good byes' silent and his 'sorrys' just a faint whisper.  
  
~  
  
Rei's facial features twitched, as his eyes became irritated by the sun shining in through the white, lace curtains. He turned on his side in an attempt to escape the light before he woke up and could go back to sleep. No that didn't work, feeling slightly frustration he curled into a ball and buried his face beneath the sheets.  
  
No, still nothing. Oh wait, forget it, he was awake now, too awake to go back to sleep. Stupid sun, why did it, have to get up so early in the morning? Speaking of early awakenings, he noted that Kai was not in his bed. Typical. Kai got up before even the sun did. Why any one would actually want to do that, Rei wasn't sure.  
  
Pulling himself up lazily he allowed himself to stretch out in feline-like movement, hearing the sound of creaking muscles he groaned and fell back down on the bed and yawned. He'd have to get up, as much as he would have liked to have stayed in bed, asleep, for a lot longer the sun seemingly had other plans so with one more pathetic looking attempted he pushed himself up and headed towards the joined bathroom, not noticing the small followed paper left on the locker beside his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, peeps, I stop it there. So, whadya think? I know it's short, don't point that out coz I know already but, it's just the first starting off chapter to my first ever BB and yaoi fic. Well, to be posted anyway, but please, feed back is appreciated and then I shall continue on with the next chapter! Review? You know where the button is! You know you want to push it! . . . .PUSH IT!  
  
Ja'ne! 


End file.
